Adventures Never End
by blahblah
Summary: Darkness stirs in Mirkwood. Elves are killed mysterious and those who live tread cautiously. When Estel visits unexpectedly, he and Legolas find themselves in shadow. Will they find the murderer or their death? AU. R&R Sequel to The Value of Friendship.
1. Default Chapter

_________________________________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own anything but the plot and unrecognizable characters._

****

A/N: _Well, here's the sequel to **The Value of Friendship**. You don't have to read it to understand but you can if you want... R&R and enjoy! _

Warning: _No slash. As I said before, I have nothing against it but I do not think Tolkien would want it. _

****

-Chapter One-

__

The Unexpected Visit

_________________________________________________________________

Years had passed and Legolas grew into a man.

His once round face slowly thinned and his features were more delicate than pudgy. His blue eyes were not as wide but they still held the same light in them. And his golden tresses grew and not a speck of dirt was seen among the threads of gold. 

His skills in archery were well known to many and several agreed he resembled King Thranduil. 

Legolas was still very young and did not understand the troubles in the world as King Thranduil had much said. It was better off that he had minded his own business. 

Another summer came and the air filled with a sweet smell, the Sun glittered in the blue skies that was dotted with wispy clouds, and a cool breeze swept through Mirkwood, rustling the treetops. 

Legolas walked through the village, his fingers wrapped around his bow and his quiver of arrows on his back. 

The sound of voices faded and he glanced over his shoulder and saw that the village was distant and far but not far enough for his Elven eyes.

He looked before him and saw a man in the distance, curled in a ball on the ground. He quickly sprinted toward him, his footfalls unheard by the human. 

"Are you alright?" he asked in Westron. The man lifted his face to stare at the Elf. 

His dark hair was covered with blood and grime as well as his dirty brown tunic and breeches. His unshaven face was specked with blood and stained with dirt. His dark eyes were familiar and they stared at him, studying him with curiosity. 

"Legolas," the man croaked hoarsely. "Legolas."

"Do I know you?" Legolas jumped when he called his name. 

"Help me," the man said. Legolas stared at the blood and a vague memory came to him. But it couldn't be--it wasn't...

"Help, Legolas." 

His eyes closed and he lay on the ground, covered in his own sticky blood. 

"_Estel_?" _What an unexpected visit_, the voice in his head said dryly.

****

A/N: _I hope you like it so far. Since a few people agreed on a sequel, here it is! R&R please and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter Two: Suspicions

_________________________________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own anything but the plot._

****

A/N: _Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry for the late update. For one thing, I couldn't get on fanfiction a few days ago and I was stuck on this chapter so it may not be the best but I hope you enjoy it anyways._

****

Warning: _No slash. I've already explained about that in the last chapter. And I'm warning you, I will not get all LOTR facts correct because I'm _not _Tolkien. _

R&R!

****

-Chapter Two-

__

Suspicions 

_________________________________________________________________  


"What brings you to Mirkwood, my friend?" Legolas asked as Estel drank deeply from his water goblet. His face darkened as he lowered his cup.

"I am a Ranger now," he said quietly. "I heard news of a murderer near Mirkwood and as I made my way through the woods--" He grimaced at the thought of darkness and shadow. "And something attacked me. I wounded it..."

"What did it look like?" Legolas asked studying Estel with his Elven eyes as though reading his mind. 

"A person," Estel said slowly. 

"A person," repeated Legolas. "Could it be the murderer--?" Estel didn't answer and turned his head to the window.

Legolas watched Estel who was now glancing down at the bed he lay on. "I wish to walk but _you _won't allow me to," he said glaring at the prince who grinned. 

"You've been wounded, you cannot walk," he said reasonably. "I wish to have a bit of fresh air, mellon nîn," he added with another grin and walked out of the room, Estel glaring furiously at his back.

* * *

Legolas walked on the dewy grass that tickled his feet gently. A gentle breeze blew on his golden tresses and there was no sound.

He felt peaceful and calm and the sight of trees lit his eyes. 

And he was startled when he heard a loud rustle and the heavy footfalls of a human. He stared into the distant woods, eyeing the bushes and the shadows of the trees but there was no sign of a person. 

But Legolas was sure he had heard the footfalls of a human for they were too heavy for an Elf. "Estel?" he called but no one answered.

"Estel?"

No one answered. His heart was pounding and his feet quickly led him to Estel's room to see if he was there. And indeed he was, drinking deeply from his water goblet once again.

"Hello," he said with a slight grin on his face. "How was your walk?" 

Legolas quickly explained and Estel's smile was wiped off his face. "Heavy? But what would a Man be doing in Mirkwood? Unless he's the murderer or a Ranger..."

"Indeed," Legolas said deep in thought.

* * *

"Nine deaths?" 

Legolas stared at King Thranduil, shaking his head. 

"Nine," the King answered. 

"Ada, I think it is a Man," he said hurriedly. "I heard heavy footfalls yesterday..." The King's face darkened.

"It is probably Estel," he said darkly. "You are not to trust Men. Elrond was wrong about that child."

"But he was there when I came back!"

"He could have easily run inside before you," the King snapped. "And you weren't with him the whole night, were you?" 

"No," Legolas murmured. "But I don't believe it is him."

"You are blinded," the King said before drinking his wine. 

****

A/N: _I thought this was a good place to stop. Please tell me if I got anything wrong in this chapter and tell me if it's good or not. _

And I won't be updating in a while because I will be on vacation from the 24th-31st. And unless by a miracle I have a laptop, then I will update. But I doubt that's going to happen. 

R&R and tell me what you think!


	3. AN

****

A/N: Hi everyone! I was flattered by all the reviews and especially some new fans who checked out the Value of Friendship. It's been a while since I've updated and I'm really sorry about that. Expect a rewrite though! I promise the rewritten chapters to be up SOON! And soon, I mean by tomorrow or Thursday! Thank you for all the support! 

****

Namarie! ~blahblah~


End file.
